Snowball Fights
by Cat Gorman
Summary: A series of Pitch/Jack drabbles that generally go together but they aren't intended to form a flowing story. It's mainly fluff so enjoy! *warning: pitch gets kinda ooc*
1. Snowball Fights

White snow, cold air, and a frozen lake. Pitch stood on the hill overlooking it all with a plain expression on his face and a mild glint of impression in his eyes. It was a wonder that Jack Frost, such a young spirit, was able to conjure up such beauty with such an irresposible personality. Loud and defiant, Jack was merely a teenager when he became what he is today and yet he was so good at his job. Pitch really was a little impressed with that. And what a lucky boy, slowly getting children to believe in him unlike some lesser spirits.

Pitch would never admit that he was also a bit envious of Jack; somehow people would know of the Boogeyman but no one really believed in him right? Whereas, Jack could prove his existence and children would believe in him and just like that, the world could see him. It had been that way with every Guardian. It was truly unfair to the rest of the spirits. Pitch scowled at the empty air, angry that no one may ever believe in him, despite his importance in children's lives.

"I'm important too, aren't I? People would be so much more _stupid _had they not known fear. Why is it that no one understands this. "

_POW! _Pitch looked around, confused as to where the 'attack' came from.

"Hey, Senior!" Pitch spun around, glaring daggers at Jack as he leaned against a nearby tree. He wiped the remainder of snowball from his hair and clentched his fists. "People might start thinking you're crazy if you talk to yourself like that." Jack was amused. What a cheeky little brat.

"To whom do I owe the displeasure of seeing you?" Golden eyes narrowed.

"C'mon, Pitch, lighten up. Why don't we have some fun?" With a devious smirk he made another snowball, throwing it quickly and laughing as it hit Pitch directly in the face.

"Why, you little-!" The older man growled, grabbing a handful of snow, forming a ball before throwing it back at the boy.

"Ha-ha! That's it! This is fun right? C'mon, Pitch gimme your best shot!" Jack threw his own snowballs back and their fight continued. Jack was laughing and Pitch's malicious intent melting away as snow was thrown. Pitch didn't quite understand why he was 'playing' with Jack, and he would've felt sickened by it if he wasn't enjoying himself more than he'd like to admit.

He eventually tackled Jack, both of them rolling down the hill and gathering snow on their backs. As they stopped, Pitch had Jack pinned. For a moment he felt victory before realizing that they'd landed in such a scandalous position. His eyes were wide and his mouth had slightly opened. Jack stared, letting out a small chuckle at Pitch's shock. Finding the situation amusing, he linked his hands behind Pitch's neck, keeping him from moving away.

"What's wrong? Never had someone beneath you like this before?"

"If you are implying I've never had a lover, I can assure you I have and either way I wouldn't see you in that light, so if you would be so kind as to let me get up?"

"I don't think so, Pitchy~ I think I kind of like you like this." He gave that mischievous smirk of his again, eyes gaining a look that was impossible to trust. Jack was planning something and Pitch knew it wouldn't be good. But before Pitch could react, Jack brought him down for a kiss. Pitch's eyes widened further at the action, mind blanking completely. Jack's lips were cold- Freezing actually, and a little chapped, but something about the kiss was different from anyone before. Pitch began to relax, any thoughts of how wrong or uncomfortable the situation actually was left his mind completely along with any other thoughts. But just as quickly as it started, it ended. He realized his lips were now numb from the cold and even a little frost had formed.

"You should see your face right now!" A hearty laugh escaped Jack, never tired of the reactions he managed to pull out of Pitch. As he calmed down Jack's face became a little red but nonetheless, he let out a final chuckle. "I should uh... I should get going..." With a smile still present on his face, he unlinked his hands, pushing back Pitch so he could stand.

"Y-yes that would be...good." Pitch was still flustered, trying to regain any coherent thought process. Had that really just happened?

"Haha... I'll... see you around?" Jack scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he started walked away.

"Yes... I assume you will…"

"It was... fun! Hah..." he mutter with a shy wink. Jack turned nervously stealing a final glance before letting the wind take him away to wherever he was off to.

"Fun?" A chuckle escaped Pitch's throat and he stood in that spot, replaying what had happened over and over. "I presume that's one way to put it…"

He almost hoped that maybe, they could try and have some 'fun' again soon.


	2. Little Crushes

Creaking cages hung above his head as Jack wandered through the cave, searching for Pitch with business he was almost embarrassed to admit to himself. After months of denial, and weeks of coming to terms with the fact, Jack had accepted that overtime, (especially since their snowball fight) he had developed feelings for the older spirit. He knew this was a horrible, _horrible_ idea to come tell Pitch, but it had been nagging at his heart for far too long now. As he walked, he almost started feeling a little regret and was tempted to back out now and just keep his little secret to himself. _Should I really be telling him this?_

Mixed feelings filled him further as he walked, and he almost started getting ready to turn tail and run, but before he could, Pitch came into vision and Jack stopped dead in his tracks. His heart pounded and he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. It was now or never.

"Hey Pitch!" The Boogeyman was slightly startled at Jack's voice, turning around quickly and defensively. _Huh…how cute- I mean, not cute! Man I really needed to get this off my chest._

"Oh, it's only you Jack. If you could bother to knock next time you visit that'd be wonderful." He had little to no expression on his face, unnerving Jack for a moment. At least Pitch wasn't angry? Jack's heart pounded faster in chest and he took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

Pitch gave a confused smirk. "Why are you so nervous, Jack? I didn't know you were still scared of the Boogeyman." Pitch chuckled, his voice deep and warm unlike the past when his 'chuckles' was menacing enough to strike fear in the bravest men. In fact, Pitch had really warmed up to the Guardians over time, or well, Jack at least. Having talked from time to time without any intent of harm, you could almost say they were friends, but, Jack, almost regretfully, wished for something more.

"I came here to tell you something, Pitch…" Jack looked down, feeling the embarrassment and shyness take over.

"And that something may be…?"

"I came here...to tell you that...that I... I..." _sigh_ "I kinda... um..." Jack couldn't dare look at Pitch. He already struggled with his ability to speak at this moment, and with thoughts racing through his mind and heart threatening to beat out of his chest, how could he?

"You kind of what?" There was a look of concern on Pitch's face that bordered endearing.

Quietly, Jack muttered, "Ikindalikeyou."

Pitch chuckled. "You, what? I'm not going to be able to understand you if you talk like that so if you could repeat that?"

"I kinda like you!... You know...more than a friend?" Pitch was mildly confused for a moment before looking completely taken aback once he understood. Young Jack Frost, the heart throb of spirits was here, in Pitch's lair, red-face and nervous like a teenage girl, admitting his feelings for the man.

"You have...romantic feelings… for me?"

"...Yes." Jack's legs were shaking now. Why was he still so nervous? Pitch let out a breath and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well...Jack Frost. You can stop shaking… It's ridiculous. And… If it helps, I guess I can say that I feel similarly." Jack froze. Pitch had returned his feelings? He almost couldn't believe it. He could hear his heart now and his eyes were wider than ever, both excitement and surprise rushing through his veins.

Pitch walked up to him with a look of happiness under a layer of want.

"Now that we've both gotten that off our chests..." Pitch rested an unexpectedly warm hand on the side of Jack's neck. "...I am going to hope you are okay with this" He lifted Jack's head up leaning down toward him. _This isn't happening. _Jack's eyes were wide but shut quickly as their lips met, warm on cold. Jack could've sworn he felt like melting at that moment. Sure they had kissed before but that was meant to be a game. This? This was real.

Eager, Jack pulled Pitch down further by the shoulders, kissing him harder. It was almost thrilling that he, Jack Frost, was kissing the King of Nightmares. What would the Guardians think? Jack could hardly care at that moment. He had lips to attend to for Pete's sake! He enjoyed every moment of it, from the softness of Pitch's lips, to the light, spicy smell coming off of him. Arms wrapped around Pitch's neck; Jack didn't want him to get away, but unfortunately, the kiss couldn't last forever. If it did, Pitch's lips would be frozen.

Jack chuckled when they pulled away, seeing that Pitch's lips were frosty again and maybe even a little blue this time. Pitch's expression was soft as he watched Jack snicker and smile. They were both happy. He pulled Jack in for an embrace, and Jack returned it with double the squeeze, wanting to take in the warmth emanating off Pitch. _I think I could stay like this for a while…_


	3. Hot Summer Days

**WOW I'm so sorry this took so long. My schedule hasn't been very permitting so I apologize! ;A;**

* * *

It was a rare day that the weather was to warm for Pitch to handle. The temperature of a day would hardly bother him, even in hot weather, but today was unfortunately one of those rare days, and Pitch really couldn't handle it.

He lay in his cave, surprised that the heat had managed to seep inside. It was never warm in there so this was extremely unpleasant for him. He groaned, wiping some sweat off of his forehead.

"Why is it so damn hot… I hate summers!"

"That makes two of us."

Pitch sat up quickly, having heard the extra voice in the room. He was relieved when he found out it was only Jack. The boy's cheeks were tinted a light pink, and there was a thin layer of sweat on his skin. The heat had gotten to him too. Pitch felt bad for him, considering Jack was a winter spirit.

"What brings you here, Frost?"

"You, of course. And uh… I was hoping it'd be a little cooler in here." Jack smiled awkwardly at Pitch, causing the man to chuckle.

"Come here." Pitch beckoned Jack for a hug and held his arms open. Of course Jack couldn't resist the offer, immediately leaning down into Pitch's arms. Jack was relieved that Pitch wasn't nearly as hot as the air around them, but unlike Jack, Pitch was more pleasantly surprised.

He had forgotten that Jack's skin was very cold. It shocked him at first, but the immediate relief from the heat made him relax shortly afterwards. He held Jack tighter, wanting to cool off further.

"Pitch, what are you doing?"

"Your skin is so cold… It feels nice." This made Jack smile. He liked when Pitch was this affectionate, even if it was over something like the need to cool down.

Pitch adjusted himself so he could lean against the stone behind him. It was mildly difficult since Jack was still straddling him, but he managed. He then pulled the boy flush against his body, letting the chill embrace him. It was pleasant, both the cold and the company.

Jack snuggled into Pitch, nuzzling his neck. Pitch shuddered at the cold against sensitive skin, but his body calmed down quickly after. They ended up sitting like that for a while, resting on each other.

...

"You aren't getting too cold are you?"

"No, I'm fine. This feels wonderful." Jack giggled. He place light kisses on Pitch's neck before wrapping his arms around his shoulders and continuing his affections behind Pitch's ear.

"This is a little out of nowhere…"

"And?" The older spirit rolled his eyes, but shifted his head so Jack had more room for work with. Taking this invitation openly, Jack nibbled lightly, earning a soft moan from Pitch. "You don't plan on getting too intimate do you?"

"Do you not want to?"  
"It's still very hot out. I would be much more eager if I didn't expect one of us to get heat stroke in the process." Jack pouted at this, making Pitch feel slightly guilty for denying him. He found it strange that such a cute face could be asking for something so lewd. It was almost comical but Pitch kept his word. He wiped Jack's pout off with a kiss which left the boy with a red face and a little less disappointment. He began to think over the offer again despite having already said no. They both had been holding out for a while, especially due to the weather. Maybe it was time to give in? Pitch wasn't sure but he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to.

But with a sigh he let into his shared desire.

"Alright."

"Alright, what?"

"It will probably cool down tonight so if you want to stay we can, you know…" Jack blushed when he understood but giggled at Pitch's awkwardness. Only Jack ever got to see Pitch like this, so it was a bit endearing. "Why are you laughing? I thought you wanted to."

"I do, I do! It's just…You were being kind of cute about it." A frown showed at the word 'cute' but Pitch was in no mood to object his lover. Instead he let Jack giggle. It was far too impossible for him to argue with the boy at this point.

As Jack started to calm down, Pitch placed kisses along his jaw line. Jack replied by pulling Pitch closer and resting his chin on the man's shoulder. He enjoyed the feeling of skin on skin, rubbing his neck against Pitch's more.

Pitch, instead, enjoyed the feeling of the cold on his body. He was able to relax in the heat this way. He wrapped his arms around Jack's small waist and held him tight. He let out a content sigh and shut his eyes. The two then rested against each other, silence sweeping over the both of them. The heat was now forgotten and there were no discomforts for either as they lounged. It remained quiet between the two, but they both silently looked forward to the events planned for that evening. It was at this moment that Pitch was actually thankful the day was so hot. Summers really weren't to bad, were they?


End file.
